The X-Princesses
by Happy-Abby289
Summary: Elsa and Rapunzel are taken in by Charles Xavier into his school to get a better handle on their powers.


This is an AU where Elsa and Rapunzel are sent off to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to get a hold on their powers.

It was a snowy day in Arendelle when the royal family got a knock on their door. They then opened it to find a bald man in a wheelchair. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle, the name is Charles Xavier and I'm interested in bringing your daughter Elsa into my school for children with special abilities."

"By abilities do you mean powers?" questions the King.

"Why of course?" responds Charles. "It's a place we train them to use them properly without hurting others."

"Ok," responds the King, "if you can help her with her powers better than I can, I don't see the harm in sending her to your school."

The following day, the King helps Elsa pack her suitcases then sends her off with Charles Xavier to the school. On the way there, the two first take a stop to Corona. Elsa looks at him confused. "What are we doing here?" asks Elsa.

"Getting your cousin, Rapunzel of course," responds Xavier. "Now follow me." Elsa nods and follows him into the castle. There, the two are greeted by the King and Queen of Corona.

"Hello Mr. Xavier," says the King of Corona.

"And to you as well, Mr. Corona," responds Xavier with a grin. "Is Rapunzel here?"

"Yes, all packed and ready to go," he then hollers up the stairs to his daughter and she comes running down with bags in hand and follows Xavier and Elsa out to the car after giving a goodbye hug to her father and mother.

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad," says Rapunzel with tears in her eyes. "I'll be back soon enough. Once my powers are under control." She then goes out the door with Xavier and Elsa. The three then get into the car and Beast drives them through a portal and right to The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

The four then head up the ramp and into the school. There, they are greeted with smiles from a tall redhead and a boy wearing red lens frames. "Hello, I'm Jean Grey," says the redhead.

"And I'm her boyfriend Scott," says the man next to her. "Why don't we show you around?" The two young princesses nod and follow the two X-Men up the stairs.

"What is this place?" ask the two princesses curiously as they look around in awe.

"A place for us to learn how to use our powers," responds Scott with a chuckle. "I have laser eyes and my girlfriend is a super powerful telepath and telekinetic."

"Cool," says Elsa. "Literally, I have ice powers."

"And I have healing hair that activates when I sing," adds Rapunzel.

The four then walk into a massive room with technology everywhere. "This is the training room," says Scott. "This is where all of us train. You two will be training here as well." Scott then calls to two children over in the corner of the room. "Kurt! Kitty! Guys come here! We have some new recruits!"

Kurt transforms out of his blue self and into his normal looking human disguise and Kitty races over towards them.

"Hello, what are your names?" asks Kurt with a grin.

"Elsa," says the young princess.

"And I'm Rapunzel," adds the other young princess.

"Cool," says Kurt. He then transforms back into his blue form. "I can teleport anywhere I think of. Also, technically I can shape shift but I haven't figured out how to do it yet, but it's in my genetic code."

"Neat," responds Elsa.

"My name is Kitty," says Kitty with a smile. "I can phase through any surface. It is both a blessing and a curse."

"Interesting," says Elsa.

"More like awesome!" exclaims Rapunzel. "Learning how to control and properly use our powers here is gonna be so much fun. I can just feel it!"

"Well, it's definitely interesting," responds Kurt. "That much is for sure." He then disappears to find his mother.

"Whoa? Where'd he go?" asks Rapunzel wide eyed.

"Off to find his mom, Mystique, for a lunch date," responds Kitty. "He's trying to get to know her better after learning the truth about how she tried to save him from Magneto's evil ways."

"Huh?" responds Elsa and Rapunzel.

Elsa and Rapunzel then follow Kitty to the girls dorm where she helps them get settled in. The two are definitely glad they've made a friend already. It's definitely making the adjustment a bit easier.

The next morning, Elsa and Rapunzel wake up to the smell of pancakes and hot coffee. They then meet up with the other girls in the dorm and head down to breakfast. There, the two sit side by side across the table from Kitty and chow down on their pancakes. Next to Kitty, sits Rogue.

"What's your name?" asks Rapunzel curiously.

"Anne Marie," responds Rogue, "but please just call me Rogue. Also don't let me touch you, I steal other mutants powers. It kinda sucks."

"Oh, okay," responds Rapunzel. "Noted."

"Mmhmm," agrees Elsa with a nod.

After breakfast draws to a close, the two head off to their first training. The two are honestly a mix of excited and nervous.

A few minutes later in the Danger Room, the two use their powers to battle against giant robots and guns. Elsa, out of panic, freezes the top of the gun solid which causes it to break and fall onto the ground, shattering. Meanwhile, in another part of the room, Rapunzel's hair is alight as she uses it to swing around a robot's legs and bring it tumbling to the ground with a crash and a clang. She then looks over at Elsa.

"Elsa, are you okay?" asks Rapunzel as she looks at the shocked, jaw dropped royal.

"Fine, fine," says Elsa, "but I could have easily hurt someone." She breaks down into tears. "I'm starting to think coming here was a bad idea."

"Don't be like that, this wasn't a bad idea. You just need to let go of your fear. Then, you'll be able to use your powers more controlled and more safely. Trust me, I'm here for you, cousin."

"Thanks," says Elsa as she grabs Rapunzel's hand and rises to her feet.

"Anytime," responds Rapunzel with a smile. "Now, let's get back to training." Elsa nods and the two get back on the main floor and continue to battle the training robots alongside everyone else. All the while, Bobby can't help but look at Elsa with a love tinted glare.


End file.
